Lust
by itachiuchiha30
Summary: To burn with desire and keeping quiet about it is about the worst punishment one could bring onto themselves.


**Just a short one shot**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

The soft brush of his fingertips across her stomach brings her out of sleep. She is groggy but still aware of the trail of fire left by those skilled, tanned fingers as they travel the span of her hips. She can't contain the low moan of pleasure that slips passed her lips as he follows the path to her promised land.

His body is snug and warm as it presses firmly behind her while his fingers wander and explored the valley between her legs, bringing soft moans of pleasure louder in the otherwise silent room.

She couldn't control her body's reaction to him. She craves his touch, the tingling feel of his skin against her own. She can feel the hardness of his dick against her backside and can't help but move her body into his, wanting him to feel just as good as he makes her feel.

Her mind doesn't stray from the feeling of his arm circling around her, turning her unto her back as he trails kisses on her shoulder, valley of her breast before he pauses at her bellybutton. She isn't thinking about her family, work or friends. Though she should really be thinking about at least one person and how this will affect her.

All thoughts are erased from her mind when his thick, warm tongue darted around her clit, catching every drop of her sweet nectar as it poured from her trembling body. Head bobbing between her thighs, he took two fingers and slid them inside of her, working them back and forth against her slick walls.

His mouth clasped onto her core, sucking hard and long. She arched away from him, her legs shaking, body continuing to tremble as she scooted backwards up the bed, but his tongue was like glue and he stuck to her, crawling forward, never missing a beat. Air filled her lungs when she gasped and inhaled deeply. Her moans were caught in her throat, and all she could do was grasp the first thing her fingers could wrap themselves around and enjoy the ride.

His hand grabbed her thighs, sinking his nails deep into her hot flesh holding her body in place while his tongue swam deep inside her. Zigzagging around her clit, licking her with so much force, he left no part of her folds unexplored. She was so wet, so sweet on his tongue.

Before she knew it she began to coo his name and he knew she was close. One more swipe of his tongue and he pulled away and while his taste buds objected his cock rejoiced. Their eyes locked both dark and glazed over, full of lust. She nibbled on her bottom lip seductively watching him undo his belt buckle and strip out of his pants. The bulge in his underwear stood out in front of him and deep pulses grew between her eager thighs.

She pushed him onto his back determined to repay him, a smile appeared on her lips as she gripped his cock and began to stroke him satisfaction filled her being as he moaned from soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while tickling her fingers through his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls as he shivered in pleasure; she brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and while continuing to stroke his hardened cock. He moaned as her hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of his salty yet sweet skin. She continued before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and began to tap her tongue at its center.

She then opened her mouth and he watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. His hands turned into fists as the warmth of her mouth pleasured his member as he began to unconsciously thrust forward. She bobbed her head on his erection as jetted it forward into her mouth while her vocal chords kept him stimulated.

Deciding to take it a step further she cupped her breasts and pressed them on the remaining flesh of his member that she was unable to take into her mouth. His moaned in absolute joy as her soft, yet supple mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her bounteous cleavage and stirred her tongue around his hardness.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as pounded his erection into her jiggling bosom as she occasionally brushed her tongue on his manhood. She rubbed her pliable mounds together on his hilt paying special attention to brush erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched his cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern. A loud groan like growl from him signified he was close to release but that was also that said he had more than enough of their foreplay.

Grabbing her hair he pulled her towards him and crushed his lips into hers both determined to taste themselves on the others tongue. Their eyes locked again as she straddled him her hands tracing his toned chest and abs, her rear hovering over his fully erect cock. Never known for his patience he placed his hands on her enviable ass to help lower her core onto his and she didn't have to wait long before he began to jackhammer into her drenched pussy.

She screamed in pure ecstasy as he stretched her to her absolute limits like he did every time his manhood pistolling into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect synchrony with his thrusts. Her nails dug into his chest as he continued to go deep into her and breasts jiggled in response.

He sat up and planted his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts making her screams increase in volume at her sensitive nipples being teased by his tongue before she finally wrapped her hands around his head as he twirled his tongue onto her other delicious orb of flesh while his throbbing cock continued smashing against her inner walls before she finally stopped working her hips and rode it. Her volume again increased again as the bouncing globes jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumps into the spaces underneath her to tease her even further. Removing his hands off her tits he gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight, warm womanhood.

The sound of her ass smacking repeatedly against his crotch and the bed slamming against the wall were the only other sounds besides her screams of pleasure that filled the area as he pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of pleasure spread through her like wildfire as he pounded upwards into her womanhood his hand now wrapped around her small waist as he clamped her onto him as her ass repeatedly clapped on his lap.

His eyes were closed as his face twisted in pleasure before his thrusts became more erratic and urgent. In an act of pure selfishness she grabbed ahold of his throat, forced him onto his back and tightened her inner walls on his member watching as his face transformed from pleasure to pain as the grip of her inner walls increased. Usually they'd release together and she wanted today to be no different in a clear display of dominance she clasped her other hand around his throat before she grinded their cores together. The bed squeaked due to her force his member stuck against her inner walls as she forcibly rubbed them together rolling her hips in circulatory motions before forcibly slamming herself on top of him.

A twitch from his member sent pleasure reverberating inside her, momentarily losing her grip on his throat as her eyes rolled into the back her head. His lips crushed onto hers hungrily before he forced her onto her back a smirk on his face as he lustfully latched onto her breast before positioning his member drenched with her sex juices at her entrance and slid inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

He thrust his length into her inner tunnels as she squirmed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. They moaned simultaneously while he palmed her breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled less than a tongue length away from his lips, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the mattress below her. A particular slam of his manhood into her heated core while he concurrently massaged her breasts sent an intense wave of pleasure through her while a whimper escaped her throat.

She let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around his strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. Another whimper escaped her curvaceous body as he pounded into her warmth and pressed their lips together while she held onto his back her nails digging into his hot flesh while his length plunged into her wetness.

They licked each other's tongues in a battle of dominance as they kissed and gazed lustfully into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. She bucked her hips in perfect synchrony with his thrusts as he jack-hammered his member into her warmth, she held onto him as dearly as she could, as if any lack of contact with him would cause her to lose her mind.

She rubbed his back in circular motions as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length more thoroughly into her core and she writhed and screamed in absolute ecstasy as his series of thrusts that flew into her pussy rubbed against her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

They tongues battled once again as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while he kneaded her tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. A moan escaped her as he won they tongue battle and her eyes glazed over yet again as he continued to pleasure her.

He broke their kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into her tightening core; her slick walls grinding against his member as it flew into them. She planted her lips on his neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to leave her own mark on him.

She continued nibbling on his neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. He pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with his movements and screamed out of total lust at his throbbing erection pounded into her core his strength slowly but surely sinking her into the soft mattress underneath them both while she continued bucking her own hips into his.

She moaned as his hips jetted into her warmth that worked around his member his cock as it started swelling inside of her. Her core tightened around him as her loud moans transformed into screams of ecstasy and his grunts become louder while he rutted his hips forward into her pussy.

The slamming of the headboard became even louder as her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands holding in a tight grip a portion of his hair. Her toes automatically curled and wiggled as his thrusts started lacking any synchrony the familiar knot in her stomach expanded as his mouth clasped onto her sweet spot on her neck.

"CUMMMMIIIINNNNGGGGG" their voices were simultaneous, the vice grip of her pussy causing him to unleash a torrent of semen into her core both held onto the other stilling pushing their hips against the other hoping that even a fraction of the pleasure they both felt could return.

They locked eyes again their lips tantalizingly close eyes still glazed over with lust before he rolled onto her side picking up his scattered clothing from their evening and nightly activities. Pulling the sheet to cover her form she waited as he dressed in silence pinpointing her own clothing scattered on the floor.

'This shouldn't be happening' she found herself saying yet again in her head like she did every-time it happened. The patter of his footsteps against the hardwood floor indicated he was leaving in a hurry before he did however they yet again for like what felt like the millionth time that night locked eyes.

He stared at her with the only eyes she would every secretly admit were bluer than her own a forced sad smile tugged at his lips. "I'm sorry" he choked out.

"This is the last time I promise" she would've believed him had he not still had a look of longing in his eyes that said nothing but 'I want ravage you again and again and again.'

She knew it was forbidden what they did how much they yearned for each other's touch. But she could never resist him and neither could he resist her no matter how much the fought the want of the other it was still their knawing at their sub-conscious. They both knew what he'd promise had been a lie a trait they both improved on to keep up their unscheduled rendezvous. A dry chuckle escaped her throat as she started getting dressed.

'Lust is such a stupid emotion.'


End file.
